Stars Hollow with a California Twist
by PopTartPrincess8
Summary: Rory and Jess are married and have two kids, Shawn, who is 16. And Liz, who is 14. They live in California. Luke and Lorelai are also married and have a 14 year old son, Will. They still live is Stars Hollow. (I suck at summaries.)
1. Rude Awakenings

**Stars Hollow With a California Twist**

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Rory and Jess are married and have two kids, Shawn, who is 16. And Liz, who is 14. They live in California. Luke and Lorelai are also married and have a 14 year old son, Will. They still live is Stars Hollow. (I suck at summaries.)

Hey guys, this is my second GGS fic. The other being Blissful Engagement My Ass. Which FF. net took off :/ anyways, I hope you like it. :)

Chapter 1 – Rude Awakenings 

(JESS, RORY, SHAWN, and LIZ are at the video store trying to pick out a movie.)

JESS: I vote for Almost Famous.

(They all groan.)

SHAWN: We've all seen it a hundred times.

LIZ: And you have it at home.

JESS: Yes, but this is the special two-disk, extended version.

RORY: We're not getting it.

JESS: But...

(RORY gave him her death glare.)

JESS: Fine.

LIZ: I vote for Harry Potter.

SHAWN: No! We are absolutely not getting Harry Potter.

LIZ: Why not?

SHAWN: Because... it's _Harry Potter._

LIZ: But Rupert Grint is hot.

SHAWN: Oh, well you've won me over now.

(RORY and JESS laughed at their kids. She walks over and grabs a movie.)

RORY: We're getting this one.

JESS: What movie would that be?

RORY: A good one.

SHAWN: Title please.

RORY: What? You don't trust me?

JESS/LIZ/SHAWN: No.

RORY: Tuff, I have the card. Now go get into the car. I'll be out in a minute.

(They all groan and walk out and get into the car.)

SHAWN: (To JESS) Why do you always make the mistake of letting her have the card?

(JESS ignores him.)

SHAWN: Now we're going to be stuck watching something stupid, like Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. _Again!_

(RORY walks out and gets into the car. JESS starts the car and looks at his wife.)

JESS: What did you get?

RORY: A movie.

JESS: Be more specific.

RORY: A good movie.

(RORY smile.)

LIZ: Mom, just tell us.

RORY: Don't worry Lizzie, you like this one.

LIZ: Is it Harry Potter?

RORY: No.

SHAWN: Oh no, it's a chick flick.

(JESS looks at RORY. Who has the biggest grin on her face.)

JESS: Um, honey?

RORY: Yes?

JESS: Please tell me that our son is wrong.

RORY: Why I have no idea what you are talking about.

(LIZ and RORY laugh. Both JESS and SHAWN groan. They pick up a pizza on their way home. When they got home they all sat down on the couch, RORY puts the DVD in. The title screen comes up.)

SHAWN: No! Not this again.

JESS: Rory, come on.

(RORY laughs.)

LIZ: I love this movie!

RORY: I know.

SHAWN: How can you love this movie? It's a bunch of mentally retarded teenagers sharing their feelings.

JESS: Yeah. Come on.

(RORY ignores them and presses 'play'. They all begin to watch The Breakfast Club. By the time the movie was over, RORY and JESS were crawled up together on one half of the couch; LIZ was asleep on the other half. And SHAWN was asleep on the floor. RORY looks at JESS. Who is about to fall asleep himself. He looks at her.)

RORY: Lets get the kids to bed.

JESS: Okay.

(RORY lightly nudges LIZ, who wakes up immediately. JESS nudges SHAWN, he doesn't wake. He nudges him again, he still doesn't wake up. JESS walks into the kitchen, fills up a glass of water and walks back into the living room.)

RORY: Jess! Don't even think...

(But JESS ignores her. He pours the entire glass of water on his son's head.)

SHAWN: What the hell?!

(LIZ laughs. Then hugs RORY.)

LIZ: G'night, Mom.

RORY: G'Night sweets.

(LIZ looks at JESS, who still has the glass in his hand. She looks down at her brother, she chuckles.)

LIZ: G'Night, Dad.

(She walks into her bedroom and goes to bed. RORY walks into the bathroom and grabs a towel, walks back out into the living room and hands it to SHAWN.)

RORY: Night, babe.

SHAWN: Night, Mom.

(He turns to JESS.)

SHAWN: Satin.

(JESS just smiles at him.)

JESS: Night.

(SHAWN walks into his room and shuts his door. RORY just looks at JESS, she doesn't say anything.)

JESS: What?

(She smiles at him.)

RORY: You're evil.

(He smiles and walks over and hugs her.)

JESS: Hey, you married me.

RORY: Yes, why did I do that again?

JESS: Because I'm deviously handsome.

RORY: No, that's not it.

JESS: Because I'm brilliant.

RORY: Nope.

JESS: Because you knew that if you married me you would get all my books?

RORY: Bingo.

(JESS smiles, they go to bed. The next morning RORY and JESS are waken up by the phone. RORY groans and answers the phone.)

RORY: Hello?

LORELAI: Why hello, little one.

RORY: Hey mom. What are you doing up at six forty-five on a Saturday?

LORELAI: Because my lovely son woke me up asking if we had any pancake mix in the house.

RORY: He wanted to cook?

LORELAI: Yeah.

RORY: Wow, he definitely takes after Luke in that department.

LORELAI: Yup.

RORY: So, what's going up?

LORELAI: Well, I had this fabulous idea.

RORY: Involving...

LORELAI: All of us.

RORY: And what is this fabulous idea of yours?

LORELAI: Well, you know Will's 15th birthday is coming up next week.

RORY: I know, but I already told you. We can't afford to come up there this summer, mom. We have to pay double for the kid's school this year, because they're both in high school now.

LORELAI: No, I know. But, I was thinking...

RORY: That's never a good idea for you.

LORELAI: Well, Luke and I talked, and we both agree that we need a vacation. And we were thinking that if you guys could put up with us for a couple weeks...

RORY: You could come down here?!

(JESS looks at RORY.)

LORELAI: Yeah.

RORY: Oh my god! Really?

LORELAI: Only if you have enough room.

RORY: Of course we do.

LORELAI: You better ask Jess first.

RORY: Okay, hang on.

(RORY puts down the phone, and looks at JESS.)

JESS: What?

RORY: They wanna come up here for a couple weeks.

JESS: When?

RORY: Um...

(She picks the phone up again.)

RORY: When?

LORELAI: We would come up there on Friday.

RORY: (To JESS) Friday.

(JESS groans. RORY gives him the lip.)

RORY: Pleeeease.

(JESS just looks at her.)

JESS: Fine.

(RORY smiles.)

RORY: (To LORELAI) He said you could come over!

LORELAI: Yay!

RORY: Okay, I'll call you later.

LORELAI: All right, hon. Love you.

RORY: Love you too, Mom.

(RORY hangs up the phone and looks at JESS.)

RORY: Thank you, thank you, thank you.

JESS: Yeah, yeah. You can worship me later, I'm gonna go take a shower.

(RORY playfully smacks him on the arm. He snickers and gets up to take a shower. RORY gets up and makes some coffee. LIZ walks out of her room and into the kitchen. RORY pours her a cup of coffee. she smiles.)

LIZ: Dad said I could have anymore coffee.

RORY: What does he know?

(LIZ laughs. She takes a drink. SHAWN walks into the kitchen.)

RORY: Hey.

SHAWN: Hey Mom.

RORY: Oh, hey, your grandma and grandpa and Will are coming up here on Friday.

SHAWN: Cool.

LIZ: Awesome!

SHAWN: Hey mom, is it okay if I go hit the beach for a little while? I wanna go surf, and the beach isn't too crowded right now.

RORY: Yeah, just be careful.

SHAWN: I will.

(He grabs his surfboard and starts to walk out the door.)

SHAWN: Later.

LIZ: Bye.

RORY: Bye.

(He leaves. LIZ turns to her mom.)

LIZ: So what are we going to do today?

RORY: Well, I have to finish up some work. But then I was thinking that we could go down to the bookstore. You want to?

LIZ: Sure!

RORY: Okay, I just have to finish up some paperwork, and then we can go.

LIZ: All right. Is it okay if I hang out with Bridget until you're ready?

RORY: Yeah, go a head.

LIZ: Awesome. I'm gonna go call her.

RORY: Okay hon.

(LIZ goes into her room and dials Bridget's number. She answers.)

BRIDGET: Hello?

LIZ: Hey.

BRIDGET: Hey, Liz. What's up?

LIZ: Nothing much, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out.

BRIDGET: Sure, wanna meet me at the surf shack?

LIZ: Sure, I'll be there in 10 minutes.

BRIDGET: Okay, see you then.

(LIZ hangs up the phone and gets dressed. She walks to her mom's office and knocks on the door.)

RORY: Come in.

(LIZ walks in.)

LIZ: Hey, I'm gonna meet Bridget at the surf shack, okay?

RORY: Okay, but don't...

LIZ: Talk to anybody I don't know, I know.

RORY: and take...

LIZ: A sweatshirt in case it gets cold, I know.

RORY: And be...

LIZ: Careful.

(RORY smiles at her daughter. LIZ hugs her.)

LIZ: Love you mom.

RORY: Love you too hon, have fun.

(LIZ walks out of RORY's office and into the living room, heading towered the front door.)

JESS: Hey, where're you going?

LIZ: I'm meeting Bridget at the Surf Shack.

JESS: Oh, you want a ride? I gotta go out anyways.

LIZ: Okay.

JESS: Okay, lets go.

(They walk out and get into the car. It was only a five-minute drive, so they didn't really talk about anything. JESS stops at the Surf Shack. BRIDGET sees the car and quickly goes over to it. LIZ steps out of the car.)

BRIDGET: Hey Mr. Mariano.

JESS: Hey Bridget. How're you doing?

BIRDGET: pretty good.

JESS: That's good. Well, I'll see you later. Bye Lizzie.

LIZ: Bye dad.

(JESS pulls out and drives on. BRIDGET keeps staring until the car is out of sight.)

BRIDGET: God your dad is hot.

LIZ: Ugh!

(LIZ rolls her eyes.)


	2. Love is in the air… Well, maybe not love

Chapter 2 – Love is in the air... Well, maybe not love. 

(SHAWN is walking down the beach, after riding a few waves. He walks over to get a soda. He runs into LIZ and BRIDGET.)

LIZ: Oh, hey.

SHAWN: Hey. What are you guys doing?

LIZ: We're just hanging out. I'm supposed to go to the bookstore with mom later today.

SHAWN: Oh, that's cool.

LIZ: Yeah.

(They stand in silence. LIZ looks at BRIDGET, who is oddly quiet at this moment.)

SHAWN: Well, this conversation is thrilling, really. But I'm gonna go get a soda.

LIZ: Okay, I'll see ya later.

SHAWN: Yeah.

(They walk in opposite directions. LIZ looks at BRIDGET, who suddenly started talking again.)

LIZ: What the hell was that all about?

BRIDGET: What?

LIZ: Well, before my brother came over you were like my Grandmother after she drank a pot of coffee followed by a two liter of coke. You wouldn't shut up. But when he came up you instantly get quiet. Which is very rare for you.

BRIDGET: I don't know, I just... didn't have anything to say.

(LIZ just stares at her.)

LIZ: Bee, I've known you for 13 years, you have always had something to say. Even when we were in daycare together, and half of the kids there couldn't put a proper sentence together, you still wouldn't shut up. What's going on?

BRIDGET: Nothing okay? There is nothing going on! I just didn't have anything to say! Geez.

(LIZ just stared at her best friend and blinked.)

LIZ: Okay... I'm sorry. I just... never mind.

BRIDGET: So, anyways. I heard from Kay who heard from Tib who talked to Jason who is brothers with Sam who said that Brian is going out with Chrissy. Can you believe it?

LIZ: Huh.

(LIZ was still confused about why BRIDGET had stopped talking when SHAWN came up to them.)

(Meanwhile, LUKE was working at the diner while WILL was sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book.)

LUKE: Hey, do you wanna earn some extra cash?

WILL: That depends.

LUKE: On what?

WILL: On if it requires me to get up.

(LUKE rolls his eyes.)

LUKE: Get your ass over here.

(WILL sighs and gets up and walks behind the counter. A girl walked into the diner.)

WILL: Hey Sam.

(SAMANTHA RYGALSKI smiled at WILL.)

SAM: Hey Will!

WILL: You want the usual?

SAM: No, I have to get back. My parents just wanted me to do a coffee run for the band.

WILL: So, that's three regular coffees and one with soymilk for Brian, right?

SAM: Yup.

(He smiled. He poured the coffee and handed her the holder full of coffees. She handed him the money.)

SAM: Hey, what are you doing later?

WILL: Nothing that I know of. Why?

SAM: Well, I have tickets to The Killers tonight, third row center. And I thought maybe you wanted to go.

WILL: Yeah. I have to ask my parents though.

SAM: Okay, well just give me a call when you know. Its starts at seven.

WILL: Okay.

SAM: Bye.

WILL: See ya.

(SAM smiles at him and walks out the door.)

WILL: (Thinking) _I might be going to a concert with Sam! I might be going to a concert with Sam!_

(He looks over at LUKE.)

WILL: (Thinking) _Dad's never gonna let me go. I gotta ask mom._

(WILL grabs his jacket and heads toward the door.)

WILL: I gotta ask Mom something; I'll be back later. Bye.

(Before LUKE could say anything he was out the door. He starts to walk home.)

(Meanwhile, LIZ and BRIDGET were walking, they stopped in front of the High School.)

BRIDGET: Well, there it is.

LIZ: Yup. Our prison for the next four years.

BRIDGET: Oh shut up, you like school.

LIZ: To an extent, yes. I like school. But some days, I would just rather just chill out on the beach with a book.

(BRIDGET laughs at her best friend. LIZ looks at her.)

BRIDGET: You are so lucky you have me.

LIZ: And why is that?

BRIDGET: Because if you didn't, you would be spending most of your time stuffed into lockers and in the bottom of garbage cans.

LIZ: Meaning?

BRIDGET: You're very... unique.

LIZ: Unique?

BRIDGET: Don't get me wrong, you're cool. But you're just different. I mean, you spend you like school, you spend your time reading, and you spend more time with your family than anyone I know. You're just not like any other kids at our school.

LIZ: I am going to take that as a complement.

BRIDGET: You would.

(BRIDGET laughs. She looks over and sees a guy walking down the sidewalk. She nudges LIZ.)

BRIDGET: Oh. Major hottie, twelve O'clock.

(LIZ looks over. She locks eyes with a pair of blue eyes that sent shivers down her spine. He had brown hair, and was wearing a simple T-shirt and shorts. LIZ was star struck. He walks up to the two girls. BRIDGET was the first to talk.)

BRIDGET: Hey!

GUY: Uh, Hi.

BRIDGET: You new here?

GUY: Yeah, I just moved here from New York.

BRIDGET: The big apple, huh? Cool. I'm Bridget.

GUY: Hi, I'm Cameron. But everyone calls me Cam.

(BRIDGET smiles. CAM looks at LIZ, who hasn't said anything yet. BRIDGET elbows her.)

LIZ: Oh. Liz. Me. I'm Liz.

CAM: Liz. Cool.

(She smiles.)

LIZ: (Thinking) _what is wrong with me? I've never felt like this before. I can't even talk._

(BRIDGET looked at LIZ. She smiled.)

BRIDGET: Okay, well Liz, I'll catch you later.

(LIZ looks up at BRIDGET, eyes wide.)

LIZ: Um, okay.

BRIDGET: Nice to meet you Cam.

CAM: Yeah, you too.

(They stand in silence for a few seconds. LIZ smiles at CAM.)

LIZ: (Thinking) _okay, Liz, say something. Anything. Come on, you can do it. You've been talking since you were two. Come on, move lips, make noise, form words. _(Talking) Coffee. (Thinking) _Smooth, Mariano. Real smooth._

CAM: What?

LIZ: Do you like coffee?

CAM: I worship coffee.

LIZ: (Thinking) _Oh my god, this guy is perfect! _(Talking) Well, I know this place that makes the best coffee in California. You wanna get a cup?

CAM: Sure.

LIZ: Great.

(She smiles and they start walking.)

(WILL walks into his house to find his Mom writing down stuff on a notepad in the kitchen.)

WILL: Hey Mom, whom I love so much. Aren't we looking stunning this fine day?

(LORELAI just looked at her son.)

LORELAI: Yes, well I am spectacular. Aren't I?

(WILL just looks at her.)

LORELAI: Okay, cough it up. What do you want?

WILL: Well, you know Sam.

LORELAI: Why, no, I have no idea who you're talking about

WILL: Mom.

LORELAI: Okay, what about Sam?

WILL: Well, you see. She has these amazing tickets to the Killers tonight. And I reeeeeally want to go.

LORELAI: How amazing?

WILL: Third row, center

LORELAI: Wow! Those are amazing seats. Did you ask your dad?

WILL: Mom, you know dad. He doesn't like me to take the bus alone.

LORELAI: Right. Okay. Yes you can go. I'll talk to your dad.

WILL: Really? You're the best mom!

(He gives her a kiss on the cheek and went into his bedroom.)

(RORY had just finished her paperwork. She walked out into the living room to find JESS and SHAWN watching The Lord of the Rings. She sits by JESS on the couch.)

JESS: Hey.

RORY: Hey, do you know where Liz is? We're supposed to go to the bookstore.

JESS: Well, I dropped her off at the Surf Shack with Bridget.

SHAWN: I saw her at the near the hotdog stand about an hour ago. She was still with Bridget, who was oddly quiet.

RORY: Well, I wonder where she is.

(All of a sudden, the phone rings. RORY hops up and answers it.)

RORY: Hello?

LIZ: Hey mom.

RORY: Hey, where are you?

LIZ: Can I take a rain check on going to the bookstore? I met this really cool guy and we're getting coffee.

RORY: Who?

LIZ: He's new here. His name is Cameron. He's in the bathroom now, so I can't talk much. Mom, please?

RORY: Yeah. That's fine, just be home for dinner.

LIZ: Thank you!

RORY: Bye.

LIZ: Bye.

(LIZ hangs up the phone just as CAM sits down.)

CAM: Hey.

LIZ: Hi.

(CAM takes a sip of his coffee.)

CAM: So, what do you like to do?

LIZ: Oh, you know. Read, watch movies, listen to music.

CAM: Really? Same here. What kind of books to you read?

LIZ: All kinds. I love to read. I guess it's because my parents love to read. They've got over two hundred books.

CAM: Wow!

LIZ: Yeah. Who's your favorite author?

CAM: I really like Ernest Hemingway

LIZ: Really? That's my dad's favorite author. I really like Jane Austen.

CAM: Yeah, I like her too.

LIZ: You've read Jane Austen?

CAM: Oh yeah. I love her.

LIZ: Wow. You're the first guy, besides my dad and brother, that I've met who's read Jane Austen.

CAM: Oh, Is that a bad thing?

LIZ: No! Not at all.

(CAM smiles, LIZ smiles back.)

(WILL dials SAM's number. LANE answers.)

LANE: Hello?

WILL: Hey Lane. Is Sam there?

LANE: Sure.

(LANE hands the phone to SAM.)

SAM: Hello?

WILL: Hey, my mom said I could go.

SAM: Awesome. I'll pick you up around six, is that okay?

WILL: yeah, I'll be at the Diner.

SAM: Okay. See you then.

WILL: Yeah, bye.

(They hang up. WILL lays down on his bed.)

WILL: (Thinking) _Is it weird that she's picking me up? Well, she is 16. I'm only almost 15. But still, that's only a year. It could work. I mean, look at Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore. She's way older than him, and it seems to be working out._

(WILL continued thinking until he was interrupted by the phone ringing, he answers it.)

WILL: Hello?

RORY: Hey! How're you doing?

WILL: Oh, Hey Rory. I'm doing good, Mom's letting me go to a concert tonight with Sam.

RORY: Really? What concert?

WILL: The Killers.

RORY: Aw, no fair. Take lots of pictures for me.

WILL: I will. So, you want mom?

RORY: Yeah, is she there?

WILL: Um, I think so. Lemme check.

(WILL walks out into the kitchen. He doesn't see her. WILL talks to his sister while he looks for their mom.)

WILL: So how is the family?

RORY: Pretty good. Shawn is entering a surfing contest. If he wins, he gets a 500-dollar scholarship.

WILL: That's really cool. When's the contest?

RORY: It's in about a week, so I guess you guys will get to see it.

WILL: Awesome!

RORY: Yeah.

(WILL walks up to the coffee pot, he sees a note. _Hey babe, went to the diner, if Rory calls tell her I'll call her back. Love you, mom._ WILL reads the note to RORY.)

RORY: Oh, okay. That's fine.

WILL: Okay.

RORY: So, are you ready for your sophomore year?

WILL: Yeah, it's going to be a lot easier than last year.

RORY: OH, now. It wasn't so bad.

WILL: Rory, must I remind you of the locker incident?

RORY: Aw, hey. You eventually learned how to open it without smacking yourself in the head.

(RORY is trying so hard not to laugh. WILL knows his sister very well.)

WILL: Go ahead. Laugh. Its fine.

(RORY starts laughing. He has no choice to smile.)

RORY: Okay, well I'll talk to you later.

SHAWN: (In background) Tell Will I said hey.

RORY: Shawn says hey.

WILL: Hey back.

RORY: (To SHAWN) He says hey back.

WILL: All right. I'll talk to you later, sis.

RORY: Bye.

(They hang up. RORY sits back down and they continue watching the movie.)

(CAM and LIZ are walking down the sidewalk LIZ glances at her watch. 5:45.)

LIZ: Oh, crap. I gotta go. I have to be home by six.

CAM: Oh, well, I'll walk you home.

LIZ: Oh, you don't have to if you don't want to.

CAM: It's no problem. Really.

LIZ: Okay. Well it's this way.

CAM: Okay. Lead the way.

(CAM smiles and without thinking, he grabs LIZ's hand. LIZ smiles at this.)

CAM: So you said you hang out with your family a lot?

LIZ: Yeah, well, my Grandma had my mom when she was sixteen. So they have always been really close.

CAM: Sixteen, wow.

LIZ: Yeah. My Grandma has done everything the wrong way. Well, in my great-Grandparents eyes, it was wrong. In my Grandma's eyes, everything she went through was just a challenge that has made her stronger.

CAM: She sounds like an amazing woman.

LIZ: Oh, she is. Believe me. So what about you, what's your family like?

CAM: Oh, well. My family is pretty normal, I have an older brother, he's in his twenties. He's pretty cool.

LIZ: Oh yeah? I have an older brother too. But he's only 16.

CAM: really?

LIZ: Yeah.

CAM: Cool. So what do your parents do?

LIZ: Well, my dad works at a bookstore. His dream is to open his own bookstore one day. And my mom writes for Time magazine.

CAM: Wow. My family is really boring compared to yours.

(LIZ laughs.)

LIZ: We're not that exciting.

(CAM smiles. They walk a little more. LIZ stops at her house.)

LIZ: well, this is it.

CAM: Nice house.

LIZ: Thanks. Would you like to come in for a few?

CAM: Um, are you sure your parents won't mind?

LIZ: Oh, no. They'll be cool with it. They're probably just watching a movie or something.

CAM: okay, sure. If you're sure it's not a problem.

LIZ: It's not problem at all

(LIZ smiles as she opens the door. RORY and JESS are still sitting on the couch, SHAWN is in his room reading a book.)

LIZ: Hey Mom, Dad. This is Cameron.

(CAM smiles, JESS notices that the guy is holding his little girl's hand. RORY grabs JESS's hand and looks at him to make sure he doesn't say anything he's thinking at the moment.)

JESS: Uh, Hi.


End file.
